The engineering design process is a methodical series of steps that engineers use in creating functional products and processes. The design process is typically iterative, with parts of the process often needing to be repeated many times before a final design is selected. Engineering design and simulation (or modeling) is a process by which one ascertains information about how something will behave without “real world” testing. Simulation can be a useful tool in the engineering design process. But, the high costs of design and simulation in both time and computing resources (e.g., taking hours or days to run a single simulation) has hampered the usefulness of simulation during each iteration of a design process. Thus, simulation is often performed only once an engineer has come up with what they feel is a “good” candidate design.